Mi sirena
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: Cerre mi corazón bajo llave para nadie más lo lastime e inconcientemente... la escondí en la esperanza de que te enamoraras de mi" ¡NIHAO! La historia ya esta terminada, 3 chapters en total y la estoy por subir


**...:MI SIRENA:...**

****

**----------------**

**----------------**

**_Serie_**_: Rayearth_

**_Aclaraciones_**: Este ff fue creado sin fines lucrativos ¬¬U y los personajes (para mi desgracia) no me pertenecen ¬¬ sino creánme que muchos seríamos MÁS felices de lo que ya somos con esta serie muajajajaja.

**_Parejas (utilizadas y manipuladas):_** Marina&Ascot

**_Rating_**: P-13 (No os preocupéis el rating avanzara más alto (6) Oh si que si!)

**_DESEOS_**: ¡DEJEN MUCHOS R/R! motivan aunque no lo crean :P

**----------------**

**----------------**

**.**

**.**

****

**_Chap.1_**_: "Reencuentro"_

_._

_._

El sol del cielo brillante estaba cayendo lentamente perdiéndose detrás del horizonte hasta transformarse en una media esfera dorada... la Torre de Tokio miraba fijamente aquella puesta de atardecer alabando con su altura el esplendor del sol. Una brisa suave soplaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en el viento frío de la noche.

Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos celestes se encontraba sentada en uno de los tantos asientos que ofrecía la torre japonesa para sus visitantes preocupándose únicamente de las líneas que contenía el libro entre sus finas manos... leyéndolo ausente... hasta que alzo sus ojos aqua a la puesta de sol y mirándola fijamente cerro de un golpe el libro grueso que tenía olvidándose por completo de cualquier cosa... menos de dos seres que cuando pequeña le habían cambiado la vida.

Antes de levantarse del asiento que había estado ocupando guardo el libro y un lápiz que había estado usando para tomar nota de las partes más importantes, en un bolso azul oscuro y blanco que llevaba consigo siempre cargando algunas cosas necesarias en la universidad a la que asistía... después de todo ya tenía 19 años de edad y debía saber lo que el futuro le deparaba.

Concentrada en el astro dorado y anaranjado camino observándolo perderse cada vez más detrás del horizonte permitiéndole ganar terreno a la noche oscura. Recargo sus manos en la baranda plateada que se extendía delante de los vidrios y poco a poco apoyo todo su peso en las manos de piel blanca... le habían dicho que era hermosa, una joya única entre todas... aunque deseaba que solo él se lo dijera, los demás no importaban...

Dejo escapar de sus suaves labios un profundo suspiro cerrando sus ojos aqua permitiéndose solo un momento en tratar de recordar en paz, las manos de él, sus ojos... había perdido tanto tiempo cuando fue por segunda vez a Zéfiro, había perdido tanto tiempo imaginándose que estaba enamorada de Guruclef, imaginándose que aquel poderoso hechicero era dueño de un amor profundo y sincero que se formó en su corazón...

cuando la realidad era muy diferente, solo había sido un cariño especial mezclado con la admiración hacía aquel joven de cabellos violetas... ¡maldición! Grito su mente sin piedad torturándola aún más, haciéndola sufrir mucho más de lo que ya sufría al saber que por una estupidez y equivocación suya lo había perdido...

Guruclef durante su segunda viaje se había convertido en un ser que la había apoyado, acompañado ganándose con ello su eterno agradecimiento, su admiración pero no así su amor. Ella lo quería, y mucho... no se lo negaba a nadie, pero había otro ente caminando a su alrededor cuidándola con tal dedicación como si ella fuera una diosa que mereciera una protección especial, él la amaba cuando se volvieron a ver en aquella segunda pelea entre mundos y por su confusión ella lo negó para no lastimarlo... ¡cuando dolor se hubiera ahorrado al decirle que aquel sentimiento de "_te quiero_" que sentía en aquel entonces se transformaría en un sentimiento de "_te amo_" poco a poco creciendo tanto hasta casi ahogarla y que solo él podría contener impidiendo más lagrimas... más suspiros... más tristeza. Ella se había enamorado sin darse cuenta y cuando al fin lo hizo... la distancia era lejana.

Se giro de su posición apoyando los codos en la baranda de metal plateado y recargó nuevamente su cuerpo como si en verdad estuviera cansado... aunque el cansancio viniera del corazón... Miro hacía el frente con sus ojos aqua, ahí había gente paseando olvidándose del tiempo como ella siempre lo hacía en esa torre de metal.

Suspiro nuevamente y volvió a acordarse... la ultima batalla, la batalla en que Lucy se había transformado en el pilar por su gran fuerza de voluntad para que luego cediese ese poder tan grande a todo aquel que viviese y amase la tierra de Zéfiro, cuando vencieron y ganaron no solo paz sino la alianza con tres mundos vecinos... fue cuando salieron de los genios cayendo hacía sus amigos, ella casi confiesa un amor erróneo pero había dentro suyo un amor verdadero... pequeño quizás en ese entonces, pero ahora fuerte... que le impidió profesar una mentira y esperar que la verdad surgiera... a veces el destino es tan caprichoso.

El sol del horizontes cada vez era más pequeño, alejándose de la tierra japonesa dejando paso a la noche que cada vez se comía más del atardecer... ahora lejos de Zéfiro... lejos de él... cerró fuertemente sus ojos tratando de imponerse a las lagrimas que caían ya de ellos... quería volver a Zéfiro... quería... volver a aquella lejana tierra... quería volver...

-¡QUIERO VOLVER A ZÉFIRO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como su garganta se podría rasgar con aquella declaración...

Sus ojos apretados, lagrimas cayendo suavemente en el piso frío blanco del ultimo piso de la Torre de Tokio... el sol que había sido una línea en el horizonte poco a poco fue desapareciendo convirtiéndose en un punto dorado... una lagrima pura de cristal cayó chocando con el suelo... el sol en el horizonte se extinguió completamente...

La joven de cabellera celeste sintió como su mundo se desvanecía lentamente y su cuerpo caía hacía atrás... meciendo sus largas hebras en un intento de detener la caída que pronosticaba... nadie detuvo su ser, ninguna baranda se interpuso... y lo único que sus ojos pidieron ver fue una tierra maravillosa donde los deseos se vuelven realidad con la fuerza de voluntad, una montaña flotando en el cielo, un cristalino océano, verdes bosques, montañas inmensas...

Zéfiro se extendía bajo ella, mientras caía.... una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos... de pronto una voz suave, silenciosa sonó en su oído hechizándola "_...quiero volver a verla..._" llevándose con el final su conciencia...

.

.

----------------------------------------

.

.

Un cuerpo yacía entre la hierba de un oscuro bosque, donde más allá de los 10 pasos solo la oscuridad se extendía. El cuerpo era el de una joven con los cabellos desparramados de color celestes... era de una hermosura pocas veces vista en la tierra... la noche había caído sumiendo todo en un silencio quizás hasta preocupante, algunos animales dejaban escuchar sus gritos de presencia aumentando el temor en sus enemigos y la tranquilidad entre sus aliados...

Marina se movió un poco entre la hierva sintiendo por primera vez la tierra fría bajo ella, al fin sus ojos aqua reaccionaban mostrándole que estaba perdida en un bosque oscuro, elevó sus ojos y noto que la noche ya era parte del cielo junto a las estrellas.

-¿Zéfiro?- pregunto levantándose de golpe sin poder creer aún donde se encontraba. Traía puesta una pollera medianamente larga de color azul oscuro y una camisa blanca abierta mostrando un poco de más sus atributos femeninos. En su cuello traía una cadena plateada muy delicada de la cual pendía una hermosa media-luna.

Sus ojos aqua no dejaban de escudriñar cualquier desperfecto en aquel ambiente boscoso para asegurarle a su mente que era una ilusión en la cual no caería... pero todo aseguraba que Zéfiro se extendía sobre sus pies.

Marina: -Estoy... de... regreso- dijo con una voz entrecortada por diferentes emociones que la envolvían. Una sonrisa tímida afloro en sus labios rosados cuando un estruendo a sus espaldas la trajo a la realidad, pero aquel sonido solo puso en alertar sus sentidos preparándola para el peligro que de seguro la asechaba. Nada es lo que uno espera... un árbol cortado desde la oscuridad a la mitad intimido su cuerpo paralizándola.

Una criatura de gran tamaño cuyos músculos sobresalían en su piel bordo oscura, una pequeña cabellera comenzaba en su cabeza terminando a media espalda como la de un caballo, unos ojos brillantes amarillos, un par de cuernos blancos y medianamente encordado cuerpo... Aquel mounstro había tomado el árbol desde la mitad cortándolo sin preocupación con una de sus manos.

Sus ojos se paralizaron viendo al mounstro frente a ella como su cuerpo lo había hecho instantes antes, pero algo la asusto aún más... aquella criatura bordo estiro su brazo anunciando el golpe que llego en seco contra su cuerpo -¡AHHHHHHHHH!- grito con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió primero el golpe en su costilla derecha para luego sentir en su espalda el horrible dolor que provocó el choque contra el tronco de árbol... escupió sangre sintiendo el sabor metálico de esta…

Al detenerla el enorme árbol sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente demostrando cuanto dolor sufrió y cayó bruscamente al pie del tronco... su camisa estaba destrozada y solo quedaban rastros de tela blanca en su muñeca derecha, su hombro izquierdo y jirones en su parte frontal... su camisa había quedado como recuerdo en la madera que sobresalía y rastros de sangre se extendían desde el punto en que había chocado hasta su espalda herida.

-Maldito- dijo levantándose a duras penas sosteniendo con su mano derecha el hombro izquierdo y uno de sus ojos aqua estaba cerrado tratando de apaciguar el dolor que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo. Extendió su mano viendo como el mounstro se acercaba para asestarle un golpe mortal y de sus labios salió una frase, ya muy conocida por ella, en un grito firme - ¡Tornado Azul! – y su sangre como guerrera mágica se activo trayendo consigo el poder del agua que reinaba en sus venas... el ataque fue poderoso y con ello el mounstro expulsado lejos de Marina...

Marina: -Por lo menos... ahora sé... que esto no es un sueño...- susurro entrecortadamente a causa del dolor que esta acción le provocaba. Miro hacía donde el mounstro yacía tendido inconsciente. Todo a su alrededor se había destrozado por su ataque, pero ella no quería matarlo aunque el sentimiento no sería de vuelto.

Apoyada contra el tronco para recuperar su respiración dio un empujón levantándose para salir del lugar, pero sobre un pequeño montículo de tierra había una figura observándola fija y fríamente sin inmutarse siquiera de su condición. Marina clavó sus pupilas aqua en el joven que ahora con la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba por las hojas podía ver. Apuesto, atractivo, jovial todas ellas y más eran características que se le podrían atribuir.

Sobre el hombro del joven que había aparecido descansaba un ave realmente llamativa y bella, pico alargado, plumaje celeste y alas blancas que en su posición plegadas dejaban claro cuan largas era, un collar pegado a su cuello dorado con una gema rosa, unos ojos dorados y sobre su cabeza unas plumas sobresalían de color blanco eran la descripción de aquella ave... y hermosa era un adjetivo que le quedaba corto.

-Bien hecho Calipso- susurro el joven acariciando suavemente el cuello del ave mientras esta movía la cabeza en aceptación. Su voz era madura, un poco fría, suave y varonil. Marina no podía apartar sus ojos de él... por que era precisamente a ese joven a quien buscaba más que a nadie. Pero cuando la luz del astro nocturno dio con un poco más de precisión el sonrojo en sus mejillas creció bastante... el cuerpo varonil, la armadura negra, los cabellos castaños, los ojos verde jade... era él... y su voz no se detuvo...

Marina: - ¿Ascot? – pregunto confundida tratando de que todo aquello no fuera una ilusión que su mente le estaba jugando, ilusionándola para luego partirle el corazón aún más.

El joven delante de ella: - El mismo. Hola... Marina – dijo firme y aquellas palabras salieron frías de sus labios provocándole un leve escalofrío en el cuerpo de la guerrera mágica. ¿Dónde había quedado el joven amable, simpático e inocente que ella conocía? El ser que estaba frente a ella era muy parecido al Ascot que conocía aunque mucho más atractivo... pero su personalidad parecía opuesta.

Marina: - Hola – susurro nerviosa por aquella mirada fría.

Ascot sin cambiar esa mirada de sus ojos jade tratando de penetrar en los pensamientos de la joven de largos cabellos celestes, adivinar sus intenciones: - ¿A que has venido? – sin vueltas ni rodeos, no sería él lastimado dos veces en la vida por la misma persona.

Marina elevó sus ojos y por primera vez pudo enfrentarlos sin nerviosismo, por que un leve enojo comenzaba a surgir dentro de ella. Por algo era conocida, un carácter fuerte e implacable: - Yo bien y ¿cómo has estado tú? – pregunto irónica poniendo su cara digna de acompañamiento a sus palabras... aunque no reflejo también el dolor que su espalda le estaba dando y la sangre que por las heridas fluía.

Ascot alzó una ceja mirando por sobre Marina: - ¿Qué le has hecho? – pregunto volviendo sus ojos jade sobre ella.

Marina adivino a que se refería por que si hubiera girado primero hubiera terminado quejándose con un grito por el dolor y segundo él hubiera descubierto su debilidad: - ¡Me ataco primero! – Grito enojada - ¿qué esperabas? Que me quedara quieta para que me matara - se defendió para luego darle mentalmente una patada a su cabeza por aquellas palabras, ni que fuera una niña.

Ascot: - ¿Qué hacías a estas horas? – pregunto dejando escabullir, sin notarlo, entre sus palabras la preocupación.

Marina lo miro acusadoramente: - Así que mandas a atacar a toda persona que entra en el bosque como tu amigo, buen trabajo Ascot así todo el mundo querrá visitarte– dijo irónica, ya estaba harta de la frialdad de él.

Ascot: - Yo no mando a ninguno de mis amigos a atacar a las personas – dijo esta vez haciendo notar en su voz más que frialdad y firmeza... el enojo hace estragos en nuestras personalidades.

Marina sonrió levemente... sus ojos ya no podían enfocar bien pero aún así permanecía parada como si estuviera en óptimas condiciones: - ¿Entonces debo suponer que me atacaste solo por diversión? – pregunto.

Ascot: - Que seas una extraña en estas tierras no es su culpa, estaba protegiéndonos... a mi y mis amigos-

Marina: - Entonces cuando se recupere le daré mis disculpas – dijo irónica – después de todo las guerreras mágicas en Zéfiro no son conocidas, son extrañas que están de paseo un rato – o sí, esta era la Marina que cuando niña no dejaba que nada la lastimara.

Ascot la miro esta vez demostrando en sus ojos un fuego de enojo: - Los años pasan y no sin consecuencias – Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento "... _y en nuestros cuerpos se notan_... " – mis amigos que nacieron hace poco nunca te vieron, ¿cómo quieres que te reconozcan? – pregunto irritado ante algo tan obvio.

Marina: - Lamento no haber pasado antes por acá... –dijo cada vez hablando más bajo y mirando la hierva verde bajo sus pies – pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer... –

Ascot: - ¿Tus amigas donde están? – pregunto tratando de encontrar en la oscuridad a las dos guerreras mágicas.

Marina: - He venido yo sola – Y con esas palabras el corazón del convocador de mounstros cayo en silencio.

Ascot: - Entonces te llevaré al castillo – mencionó – pero antes te llevaré a mi castillo para que te cambies... no tienes buen aspecto y luego te marcharás–

La joven de cabellos largos celestes elevó sus ojos abiertos de par en par: - ¿Acaso no vives más con los demás? –

Ascot suspiro, él tenía buenas razones para no vivir más allí: - No, muchos han tomado su camino... él mío me trajo acá – dijo sin importancia aunque su corazón le gritaba que esas palabras eran el significado de su presente.

Marina sonrió levemente con el rubor anterior en sus mejillas: - Pero tampoco debe ser tan malo, aquí estas junto a tus amigos-

Ascot: - En eso tienes razón – admitió y por primera vez su voz sonó como la guerrera del agua la había conocido.

Marina fijo sus ojos en el convocador de mounstros: - Te recuerdo tan bien… mejor de lo que imaginas – susurro con necesidad, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y el sonrojo aún presente en sus mejillas, lo miró nuevamente y quiso caminar hacía él para poder decirle todo, confesarle sus sentimientos... hasta que el dolor se incremento obligándola caer de rodillas ante el joven de mirada jade, su vista se comenzó a nublarse nuevamente y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos aqua negándole la hermosura de ellos a la luna en el cielo. Poco a poco sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse y una leve brisa acompañarla en su caída al suelo... pero este nunca llego a su destino por que unos brazos fuertes la sostenían entre ellos firmemente con temor a soltarla.

Marina abrió unos centímetros sus aquas mirando la nada: - Yo vine... a verte... Ascot- mencionó antes de caer inconsciente entre los brazos de un joven perturbado por ese aroma característico de la guerrera del agua.

Sus ojos masculinos se posaron en las heridas de Marina y corrió los cabellos ya manchados de sangre que estorbaban en un proceso de curación, luego elevando su vista hacía el ave que aleteaba silenciosa flotando junto a él le dijo: - Calipso, por favor cúrala – pidió mientras esta emitía un leve sonido y en segundos se colocó flotando sobre la espalda de Marina desprendiendo leves estelas doradas sobre las heridas sangrantes a medida que sus alas se movían... poco a poco comenzaban a cerrarse dejando solo los rastros del líquido carmesí sobre la piel blanca.

Ascot: -Marina... – susurró el joven de ojos jade girando el cuerpo de ella una vez estuviera seguro de que el dolor de su cuerpo desapareciera, y ahí estaba ella perdida en su mente mientras su mano tomo voluntad propia... acercándose levemente acarició esa piel blanca tan suave corriendo algunas hebras celestes y por fin pudo observar completamente las facciones tan delicadas que su rostro tenía.

Su mano de piel blanca se acerco a la mejilla de ella y la acarició levemente temiendo romper aquella imagen perfecta de una _sirena_... por que él la llamaba así en sus pensamientos... una sirena de cabellera celestes, ojos aqua... todo en ella tenía un aura hechizante, casi rara como la tiene una sirena que atrapa a su presa con su voz obligándola a ser su esclava para siempre... y él había caído en ese hechizo convirtiéndose en su esclavo, alabando su imagen femenina como lo más sagrado en su vida...

-Calipso, es hora de irnos- dijo levantando el cuerpo de la joven de ojos aqua entre sus brazos cargándola suavemente. Emprendieron el camino con paso firme, el castillo en el que vivía Ascot estaba ubicado muy cerca de donde se encontraban y es por eso que su amigo había atacado sin piedad... él lo quería tanto como Ascot a sus demás amigos, y es por eso que cada uno de los mounstros cuidaba de los otros.

El castillo estaba oculto de miradas indiscretas y a menos que él los guiará a su hogar era muy difícil llegar... perderse en el bosque y ser ataco por los mounstros-ave era una de las posibilidades a menos que Ascot diera su permiso de entrada. Cualquier entrada sin permiso sería pagada con la vida, el aire por los mounstros-ave y la tierra por los demás mounstros.

Su castillo había sido forjado sobre el antiguo hogar de Presea. Al principio no había querido el castaño debido a la familiaridad que tenía ella con el mago Guruclef... pero luego con su muerte quedo necesario un guardián del bosque del silencio y quien mejor que él, el convocador de mounstros más reconocido en todo Zéfiro. Acepto gustoso aquella tarea no solo para estar cerca de sus amigos sino también aislarse de todos los que le recordaban a la guerrera mágica que dormía entre sus brazos...

-Despertara no debes inquietarte, Calipso- dijo suavemente mirando al ave, esta estaba inquieta volando fielmente a su lado pero él conocía cada sonido, cada aleteo de ella... y sabía que estaba preocupada por aquel atacante de Marina. Entonces reacciono rápidamente – Ve anunciándoles a todos que esta joven tiene mi completo permiso de estar en el bosque del silencio – dijo, aunque imaginándoselo ella se marcharía en cuanto pudiera para ver a Guruclef... sus palabras abran salido inconscientes de su mente divagando. Ilusionándolo.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al lago cercano a su hogar, Calipso había tomado impulso y volado sobre ellos llevo la noticia en un suave canto que ella sola podía fabricar, con la cualidad de que cualquier criatura entendiera... llevaba su anuncio: "_Marina, la guerrera mágica del agua, tiene el derecho de pasearse por este bosque con libertad y deberán protegerla como a una más de nosotros_"

Él siguió con su labor cargando a la jovencita de largos cabellos hacía su hogar, despertaría en cualquier momento y quería que lo hiciera donde ella merecía despertar... una cama con las mejores sedas, rodeada de belleza, vistiendo más decentemente "_o un poco más **tapada** para tranquilizar su corazón que ahora latía a no sabía cuanta velocidad_" y viendo la luz... ella merecía todo eso y más...

Las puertas del castillo ahora se levantaban imponentes delante suyo, susurro palabras en lenguas que nadie más conocía. Aquellas separaciones del exterior e interior ahora se abrían permitiéndole ver el inmenso pasillo que anunciaba la bienvenida a su dueño... miro una vez más el rostro de Marina maravillándose con lo hermosa que la sirenas podían ser... sabiendo que esa belleza jamás sería de él.

.

.

----------------------------------------

.

.

Las leves cortinas de una habitación transparentes se balanceaban con el viento nocturno, en un ida-vuelta relajando la mirada. Una cama grande de doseles con cuatro postes en cada punta sosteniendo unas telas blancas y suaves al tacto negando la vista del interior de la cama solo proyectando al exterior leves sombras de quien estuviera dentro, muebles de fina madera oscura detallados en a cada milímetro. Objetos maravillosos casi tan irreales, pero lo que más llamaba en esa habitación era una joven escondida entre sabanas doradas con sus cabellos celestes desparramados sobre la almohada de igual color, una frazada de color rojo oscuro se acurrucaba al pie de la cama para no provocarle calor al cuerpo femenino pues era una noche fresca...

La luz de la luna se infiltraba por la ventana abierta junto con el viento nocturno, una maravillosa noche...

Poco a poco los ojos aqua de la joven comenzaron a reaccionar, acostumbrándose a la luz de la lámpara tan tenue que se encontraba sobre una de las mesas de noche del lado derecho. La ventana estaba del lado izquierdo por eso era una mezcla preciosa que se formaba con la luz de la lámpara y la luna.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto aún acostada sobre la cama, tan cómoda y suave. Su rostro estaba cansado, pero se levanto hasta quedarse sentada para poder admirar mejor la habitación. Su espalda ya no le dolía y asimilaba que tendría que agradecer a quien la haya curado. Pronto miro que es lo que traía puesto descubriendo que la ropa que envolvía su cuerpo era la misma que había traído de Tokio... la camisa estaba hecha jirones pero nada más... y por suerte su cadena de media-luna seguía en su cuello.

Tomo la punta de las sabanas y las corrió de un tirón de sobre su cuerpo para mostrarle que aún tenía la pollera manchada de tierra y sangre. Se preocupo al levantarse al ver que las telas tan sedosas de color doradas estaban manchadas arruinando su belleza.

Corrió unos doseles para salir de la cama y observar todo aquello que el ambiente que la encerraba contenía. Dos puertas hechas de madera oscura combinando con los muebles y la cama.

Se acerco a un modular que sostenía un espejo enmarcado en oro y le mostró el aspecto sucio de su cuerpo... Camino unos pasos acercándose a la primera puerta justo del lado izquierdo a la ventana, la abrió y observo la elegancia con que fue hecho aquel ambiente.

En el centro de este contra la pared del frente se abría una bañadera blanca que se entraba a ella a través de unos escalones, dos en total, y se hundía en el piso. Un lugar perfecto para una escena romántica... rió ante ese pensamiento la guerrera mágica. Las canillas de colores dorados en diferentes brillos. Lo mismo sucedía con los demás elementos del baño.

-¿Me pregunto si habría algún problema sí la utilizara?- se pregunto deseosa de que el agua limpiara las manchas de su cuerpo. Sin pensar la hermosa sensación que sería bañarse ahora, se desprendió de los jirones de su camisa blanca, la pollera y el resto de sus ropas. Todo cayó al suelo y su cuerpo descubrió lo esbelto en que se había convertido, curvas tentadoras, piel cremosa, ojos aqua intensos, cabellos suaves celestes y atributos femeninos para envidiar.

Se acercó con pasos lentos a la bañadera y verifico como podría obtener el agua cálida que tanto anhelaba. Al poco tiempo la bañadera estaba siendo tocada por una lluvia interna, Marina sonrió cuando paso una de sus manos por debajo de la lluvia para saber cuan cálida estaba, temperatura perfecta.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo dentro para dejar que el agua borrara de su cuerpo las heridas que recibió en el bosque del silencio... Pasando una de sus manos por sobre su muñeca la fue subiendo lentamente por sobre el brazo alcanzando en un roce lento su hombro y descendió nuevamente por él. Así su cuerpo se fue relajando con el camino que su mano trazaba, hasta que ambas hicieron una pausa en su nunca masajeándola en un baile sensual a ojos extraños...

.

.

----------------------------------------

.

.

Hacía un buen rato que había dejado a la guerrera mágica en una de las habitaciones del castillo, una de las más cómodas. Suspiro cuando giraba en un pasillo internándose en otro, era bastante grande el castillo y muy agradable para vivir.

Camino un poco más y se encontró delante de la puerta de Marina, cada rato volvía para saber si ella se encontraba bien y eso ya lo comenzaba a molestar por que a cada momento quería verla... sin siquiera notarlo su corazón había guardado la esperanza secreta de que le correspondiera... pero sabía que Guruclef era el afortunado... hasta esa noche, hasta que ella cayó en sus brazos susurrando palabras que se avivaron su esperanza un poco más...

Tomo con suavidad el picaporte de la puerta de gran tamaño, esa habitación era la más hermosa de todo el castillo luego de la suya pero prefería dejarla en aquella... no quería imaginarse un sueño al verla en su cama dormida... era mejor afrontar la realidad, ella era una invitada.

Entró con paso suave como las anteriores veces había sido, llevando su mirada jade hasta la cama para verla descansar pacíficamente ajena a la tentación que le causaba a su ser. Pero... ahora ella ya no estaba. Se interno con rapidez en la habitación fijándose mejor por si sus ojos le habían causado una jugarreta, pero la verdad era inminente...

-Marina... – susurró preocupado, ¿dónde estaría ahora? Una respuesta se escuchó a sus espaldas, el sonido del agua fluyendo, cantando una melodía suave. Se giro observando como la puerta del baño estaba entornada levemente, dejando ver un brillo y un humo transparente escapar del interior.

Traía en sus brazos ropa para ella, Caldina siempre que podía lo venía a visitar y ya tenía su propia habitación en aquel castillo es por eso que le había hecho una visita. Del ropero personal de la encantadora extrajo unas ropas verdes jade, provenientes del planeta Cizeta, iguales a las que una vez aquellas princesas le habían brindado. Las deposito sobre una parte de las sabanas limpias casi al borde de la cama.

Ahora su atención la tenía el ruido a sus espaldas, se acercó con cuidado, en un silencio solo comparado con las criaturas de la noche a la caza. Asomó su cabeza levemente...

Y su corazón dejo de latir, su sangre se detuvo, su boca se secó y no pudo respirar más... lo que ahí dentro había era una sirena de cabellos celestes, la tentación de todo hombre... estaba cantando una canción de ritmo tranquilo hechizándolo, llamándolo.

Quería entrar, abrazarla y decirle que durante todo ese tiempo solo había querido que se quedara con él... que la necesitaba, que la deseaba, que la amaba con locura.

Él se fue del castillo, se fue para no verla regresar a los brazos de Guruclef y morir solo.... por que no se podía volver a enamorar, por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella...

Y ahí estaba ahora, frente a su cuerpo bailando sensualmente bajo el agua, bajo su propio elemento... en su terreno. Lo tentaba sin siquiera tocarlo, lo llamaba sin pronunciar su nombre, lo hechizaba sin un embrujo... ¡maldita sea! ¿_Cómo haces para postrarme a tus pies, Marina_? Pregunto en silencio. Las yemas de esas manos cremosas acariciaban la piel de sus brazos de una manera tan sensual bajo el agua, que sus propias manos masculinas desearon reemplazarlas... dejar a sus labios besar ese cuello escondido por esa cabellera celeste.

Pronto sintió el calor concentrarse más abajo de su cintura, ardía y estaba seguro no poder contenerse…

La guerrera mágica estaba ajena a esos ojos intrusos terminando de borrar los últimos vestigios de sangre seca, y ahora solamente se dejaba bañar por las aguas cálidas.

Estaba cansada pero quería prolongar todo para que no la alejara de él... cuando ya sabía que quería, a quien amaba... él la alejaba de sí. Abrió los ojos mirando el agua desaparecer y solo tristeza se reflejo en su rostro.

_--::Ascot::--_

¿_Qué le sucede_?... se pregunto su mente desde la puerta, esa mirada perdida y triste... ¿_acaso ya quieres volver con él_?... se olvido donde estaba, se olvido de su cuerpo y solo se dispuso a entender su corazón. Ya no le importaba su frustrada excitación…

Pero el tiempo continúo y vio como aquellas manos se estiraban cerrando el paso del agua, su cuerpo respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y antes de darse cuenta escapaba como un chiquillo por la puerta de la habitación con un silencio envolviendo sus pasos.

Marina salió desnuda de aquel recinto de agua mojando, sin proponérselo, el piso del baño. Camino unos pasos y tomó entre sus manos una tela suave que al rozar con su piel un sentimiento cálido la invadió, era suave y fluía como agua entre las manos. Se secó las puntas de su larga cabellera con movimientos firmes tratando de no mojar más el piso.

Enrolló la toalla a su cuerpo y se agachó para tomar las ropas que se había quitado, las lavó un poco quitando con ello rastro de sangre... aunque la camisa ya no tenía solución.

Ya todo en orden salió del recinto para internarse en la habitación, todo estaba en orden... pero su atención se la llevo la puerta ¿acaso no estaba cerrada?... parecía que no, aunque recordaba que lo había estado. No le dio importancia y se dirigió a la cama para dejar todo ahí y cambiarse, aunque se preguntaba que se pondría sobre su torso.

-¿Y ahora que haré?- pregunto al aire tirando las ropas sobre la cama hasta que algo llamó su atención. Ropas familiares pero esta vez de un color jade precioso... como los ojos de él. ¡Eso era! De seguro Ascot se había tomado la molestia de conseguirle ropas para cambiarse, se lo agradeció con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el atuendo entre sus manos... Cizeta... esa palabra llegó a su mente, Caldina se asocio rápidamente a ella. Era gracioso que por un conjunto de telas se pudiera recordar tantas cosas, a tantas personas... en especial un rescate a manos de un joven de ojos verdes...

Respiro profundamente y dejo caer a sus pies las telas que envolvía su cuerpo, y con movimientos lentos comenzó a cambiarse. Que hermoso era ponerse aquellas vestiduras tan suaves y sedosas como una caricia.

Varios accesorios más descansaban sobre la cama, unas pulseras y el pañuelo para su cabeza, ato su larga cabellera en una coleta alta... un espejo y su imagen era igual a cuando Ascot la rescato en el pasado.

Sonrió a su imagen quien le devolvió el gesto y miro fijamente la luna en su cuello, sería lo único que no se quitaría...

Marina: -Veamos que me espera de ahora en adelante… - susurró y solo su aura quedo en la habitación luego de que se fuera por la puerta cerrándola con un solo movimiento.

Tuvo un panorama de todo el pasillo a cada lado, encontrar a Ascot sería difícil pero no imposible… Suspiro con ojos cerrados dejando escapar toda mala fe que tuviera su cuerpo, de ahora en adelante Ascot sería su objetivo…

.

.

.

.

… _CoNtInUaRa_…

.

.

.

.

.

----------

_**-::NOTAS::-**_

----------

.

(Se ve un telón de fondo... suena la música del ope de las MKR en japonés… y de golpe se abre revelando a…)

**_Light Angel_**: ¡MOSHI MOSHI A TODOS! :)

**_Sayaka_**: ¡HOLAAAAAA PUBLICO AMADO! =)

**_Light Angel_**: ¿Cómo han estado? ;) (De pronto se escucha un grito y ambas se giran a mirar hacía un hueco oscuro) O.OU no me gusta como sonó eso…

**_Sayaka_**: mmmm ..U es para preocuparse??... (Se vuelve a escuchar un grito) ¿Nos hablaran a nosotras?...

**_Light Angel: _**Creo que sí… a ver… (Se acerca dos pasos hacía la oscuridad y de pronto) ¡CUERPO A TIERRA TODO EL MUNDO! (todos se tiran al suelo y por sobre la cabeza de ambas pasan zumbando dos micrófonos)

**_Sayaka_**: ¬¬U uno de estos día, nuestros propios productores nos van a matar…

**_Light Angel_**: ¬¬U idem…

**_Sayaka_**: - En fin (Toma ambos micrófonos y le da uno a su amiga) ¡ESTAMOS LISTAS! =)

**_Light Angel_**: - XD jajaja tú lo has dicho! Como verán nos hemos inspirado para crear un ff basado en la relación que DEBERÍAN O.ó..

**_Sayaka_**_:_ O.ó ¡DEBEN!

**_Light Angel:_** ¡EXACTO! Entre Marina, la guerra mágica del agua, y nuestro SEX SIMBOL ¬¬...

**_Sayaka_** (cubeta abajo): ¬¬

**_Light Angel_**: … ejem… -.- Ascot, así que ¡APOYEN NUESTRA MOCI"N DE QUE MARINA ES SOLO DE ASCOT! (Junto Sayaka levantando pancartas por todo el lugar) muajajaja ¿are you ready? :P

**_Sayaka_**: . Así que aquí nos tienen, ¿Qué les pareció el ff?

**_Light Angel_**: La idea surgió un día mientras hablábamos y como no hacerla ¿nop?

**_Sayaka_**: Si!!!! .

**_Light Angel:_** A ver… (Mirando un papelito)… a ver los créditos son:

**_REDACCION_**: Light Angel

**_IMAGINACION_**: Sayaka y Light Angel

**_CRITICA_**: Sayaka

¡LISTO! O Ahora lo ultimo, Saya-chan :P ¿a la cuenta de 3?

**_Sayaka_**: ¡SI! =)…. ¡1!

**_Light Angel_**: ¡2! ;)

**_L.A/Sayaka_**: ¡3! (se escucha un "plop" y hay una explosión de humo que lentamente se dispersa dejando ver a ambas escritoras vestidas de _guerreras mágicas_) ¡GENIAL! (Sayaka vestida con tonos naranjas mientras que Light tiene tonos violáceos) ¡Y POR ULTIMO, DEJEN MUCHOS R/R, PLEASE! O ¡SAYONARA A TODOS LOS FANS DE MKR! ¡Hasta el prox. Chap! ;)

.


End file.
